As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an Information Handling System (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In some cases, an IHS or some feature thereof may be protected using biometric verification. Generally speaking, biometric verification involves techniques by which a user can be uniquely identified by evaluating one or more of the user's distinguishing biological traits. A record of a user's unique characteristic (e.g., fingerprint, iris, etc.) is captured and kept in the IHS's memory as a reference template.
Later on, when identification verification is required (e.g., when the user wants to log into the IHS, change a configuration setting, etc.), a new template is captured and compared with the reference template. If the newly captured template matches the reference template, the user's identity is confirmed. And, if the user's identity is confirmed, the user is granted access to the IHS or to a subset of its features.